warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Castigar
} | name = Castigar | cardimage = Castigar.png | gameimage = Castigar simbolo.png | energy = 25 | hotkey = 1 | description = Concentra energía letal dentro de un objetivo y la proyecta hacia el exterior, dañando al objetivo y a los enemigos cercanos. | range = 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 m (cast range) 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 m (projectile range) | damage = 150 / 200 / 300 / 500 (initial damage) 75 / 85 / 100 / 150 (projectile damage) 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 (projectiles) | duration = 12 s (projectile duration) | info = * Oberon inflige 150 / 200 / 300 / 500 de daño a un único objetivo con un alcance de 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 metros y produciendo daño de y con 100% de probabilidad de derribo. ** La distribución del daño es 50% type is 50% y 50% . ** El daño se ve afectado por Fuerza de habilidades. ** El rango de la habilidad se ve afectado por Rango de habilidades. ** La confusión provoca que un enemigo ataque a la unidad, amigo o enemigo más cercano, y será marcado para los aliados durante 12 segundos. Además, el objetivo emite 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 proyectiles que buscan enemigos dentro de los 5''' / '''7.5 / 10 / 12.5 metros del objetivo principal, durante 12 segundos. Cada proyectil inflige 75 / 85 / 100 / 150 de daño de , más 35% de la salud máxima del objetivo principal y escudos divididos entre el número de orbes; Escalona daño de tiene una baja probabilidad de causar confusión. **El número de orbes y su daño están afectadas por Fuerza de habilidades. **La duración de los orbes está afectada por la duración de habilidades. **El rango de los orbes está afectada por el Rango de habilidades. **Si hay más orbes que enemigos, el resto se disparará en direcciones aleatorias rebotando de cualquier superficie ambiental que toquen, interceptando al primer enemigo que cruza en su. **Múltiples orbe pueden golpear al mismo enemigo si viajan lo suficientemente cerca del objetivo después de rebotar. *Castigar es una habilidad de una sola mano, por lo tanto no interrumpe acciones como recargar armas. | augment = | tips = *Contra grandes grupos de enemigos, el daño total de Castigar aumenta exponencialmente con la Fuerza de habilidad. *El daño de y de Castigar es particularmente efectivo contra los escudos de Corpus y la armadura de aleación de Grineer, y es menos efectivo contra la mayoría de unidades de los infestados. *Intente usar la , porque garantiza que Smite desvíe a los enemigos y haga que los enemigos se enfrenten entre sí. **Además, el daño adicional de hace que los enemigos gasten más tiempo luchando entre sí en medio de la confusión. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases the projectile duration to 33.84 seconds. ** Reduces the cast range to 17 meters and the projectile range to 4.25 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces the cost to 6.25 energy. ** Reduces the projectile duration to 4.8 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases the cast range to 125 meters and the projectile range to 31.25 meters. ** Reduces the initial damage to 200, the projectile damage to 60, and the projectile count to 2'''. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases the initial damage to '''1495, the projectile damage to 448.5, and the projectile count to 17. ** Increases the cost to 38.75 energy. ** Reduces the projectile duration to 8.7 seconds. }} Ver también *Oberon de:Peinigen en:Smite ru:Кара Category:Oberon